Reunion
by Wordblock-93
Summary: (This takes place in book 4, during/after Korra went to the southern water tribe.) In the midst of political turmoil and a potential war, Mako finds comfort and relief when an old friend reappears. *a hint of Makorra*


Mako couldn't get there fast enough. Wu's mindless chattering was droning on in the background while he was considering the news that had spread through the Earth Kingdom. Wu's newspaper only emphasized Mako's worries. _'Avatar Korra Defeated: The Great Uniter Pushes On'_ was bolded on the front cover, with a huge picture of Kuvira grinning triumphantly after battle. Mako was flustered; too many thoughts were flooding his head. _Korra's back? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't she responded to my letters? Did she even heal completely before taking her on? Where is she now?_ Thoughts of curiosity turned to thoughts of frustration. _Why would she take Kuvira on by herself? Is she crazy?_ Which followed by thoughts of concern. _What do we do now?_

"Mako… _Mako_ ," Wu waved his hand in Mako's face, "earth to Mako."

"Huh?" Mako was startled out of his reverie, "I'm sorry, I missed that."

Wu rolled his eyes and huffed, "We'll be in Republic City in about half an hour. Are you alright?" Wu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just…a little seasick," Mako replied.

"We've been going for 3 hours and you're just now getting seasick?"

"It's- uh- delayed. Look, I'm fine. You should be thinking about what your next move is now that Kuvira has complete control of the earth kingdom."

For the first time, Wu was speechless.

Mako reveled in the silence for the next 20 minutes, and before long, he could see the city dock, paparazzi already in waiting. He looked to his right and saw Wu asleep, snoring and all. He sighed, frustrated at this inept kid he has to guard, and nudges him.

"Wu, we're here."

Wu jumped, surprised at the sudden intrusion on his sleep before looking ahead, "Ah, the people love me. Time for my moment."

"No Wu," Mako shut him down, "we get off the boat and into the car that's waiting for us. You don't have time to make nice with the paparazzi. There are too many potential threats."

Wu sighed in resignation. The boat docked and they made it through the throng of flashing lights and reporters stuffing notepads in his face. After what seemed like hours, the pair had made it to the car that was awaiting them.

"I've never seen so many people so concerned before," Wu observed, looking back at what was left of the crowd, "it's kind of depressing."

"A lot of people here have family in the earth kingdom, and the other nations are worried about what Kuvira's rule might mean for them. If one day she decides that the Earth kingdom isn't enough. The last thing we need is another 100 year war." Mako turned to him solemnly, "Now is the time to be serious. This isn't a publicity stunt. This is real. You're the Earth King whether people respect it or not."

The car ride stayed silent after Mako's warning. The closer they got to the council building, the heavier the weight was of what was happening. But despite this, Mako couldn't help but think of Korra. He knows she lost, but it killed him not knowing what became of her afterward. The car smoothly rolled to a stop in front of the building, the driver stepped out and opened the door. Mako stepped out first and extended his arms, blocking the door so he could check his surroundings for anyone that looked too intent on their car. Satisfied, he moved forward and relaxed his arms and Wu reluctantly stepped out. Granted, he was the King, but something like this is a lot for a young adult that was suddenly thrust into power. He was terrified.

Before Mako opened the doors, he turned to Wu, "Take a second and gather yourself, I know you're nervous. Even I'm a bit nervous."

"Nervous? Psh, I'm fine." Wu's voice cracked on the last syllable, "We're just going to talk about how to stop a madwoman from taking over the world-"

"-If it even comes to that," Mako interrupted him, "she might decide to stay put where she's at. Either way, if you want the council to take you seriously, you're gonna have to calm down. Look like you've got this under control."

"You're right Mako. What would I do without you?" Wu stood up, back ramrod straight, arms out, and walked, opening the door himself.

"Wu wai-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mako?" He heard a familiar voice as the woman turned away from Tenzin and towards him, "Mako!"

"K-K-Korra?" Mako couldn't believe it, "Korra. Korra!"

They ran towards each other and as they embraced he squeezed her tightly in his arms. He couldn't help himself. It had been three long years since he'd seen those blue eyes. Her brown skin that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. She had a different scent, not like the ocean salt that he'd become accustomed to, but an earthy aroma, which was explained by her Earth Kingdom attire. He picked her up and spun her, holding on to her like his life depended on it. No matter what happened between them, her hugs always gave him the warmth he didn't know he needed.

He set her down and took a good look at her. Really looked at her, and though she was smiling and happy, he couldn't help but notice the bruises from her battle with Kuvira. Her left leg was wrapped and her arms were covered with fading cuts and scars, "Korra…" he caressed her cheek, eyes full of concern.

"Mako, I'm fine. Really." She averted her eyes from his, "I took a beating, but I'm okay," she looked back up at him and grinned, "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" She hugged him again, looser this time, her head resting on his chest. She inhaled, the smoky scent she remembered was complimented with... cologne?

"Since when did you start wearing cologne?" She jested, poking him in the chest.

His cheeks grew red, "Since a while ago. Am I not allowed to wear it?" He mocked.

"No, no, it's fine." She let him go and stood back, her hand sliding down and grabbing his, "a lot of things have changed for the both of us over the past few years." She looked up at him, her tone becoming more serious, "we've both grown in more ways than one, and we have a lot to talk about,"

"Starting with why you never answered my letters," he smirked at her, hopefully masking the injury her lack of response had given him.

Tenzin cleared his throat, peeking at the duo from the corner of his eye.

"Especially starting with why I didn't answer your letters," she squeezed his hand and winked before letting it go and walking towards her seat. He stepped back, taking his post by the doors.

After all these years, she still set his heart on fire.


End file.
